1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a common marmoset-derived glyceraldehyde-3-phosphate dehydrogenase gene and use thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to species difference, it has been demanded to utilize experimental animals of species which are closer to human to assess medicinal properties, side effect or toxicity on human of a chemical substance to be used as an active ingredient in medicines.
Additionally, for detailed assessment of medicinal properties, side effect or toxicity of such chemical substance, it has been attempted to develop a method for analyzing effects of a chemical substance on gene expression in tissues from organisms exposed to the chemical substance (see, for example, Hamadeh, H. K. et al, Tox. Sci., 67, 219(2002)).